Alphabet
The alphabet is the writing system used in the universe of The Messenger. It is based off of the English language. Main Story Tower of Time Statues Spread throughout the 8-bit Tower of Time are four statues with alphabet letters on their plaques. The statues of Queen of Quills, The Creator, and The Iron Hood all reappear for a second time in the Tower of Time room before Cloud Ruins, while The Bowman statue only has one location in the tower. * The first statue, labeled "THE BOWMAN," is located at the first shop within the tower. This statue is based off of the Western Hero who rescues Ninja Village in the beginning of the game. * The second statue is labeled "QUEEN OF QUILLS." This statue is based off of Monk, who is also known as the "Queen of Quills." * The third statue is labeled "THE CREATOR." This statue is based off of Phantom, who created the scroll. * The fourth statue is labeled "THE IRON HOOD." This statue is based off of The Iron Hood, a character introduced with the Picnic Panic DLC update. Forlorn Temple Thrones In Forlorn Temple, there are two thrones with the word "DEMON" etched into them. The Tower of Time statues and the "DEMON" thrones allow the player to learn all letters of the alphabet, excluding: G/J/K/P/V/X/Y/Z. The remaining letters were discovered as part of the ARG. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. Rock on a Shelf A rock with the letter P on it is seen on a shelf in the Picnic Panic version of the shop. Before the release of the Picnic Panic DLC, promotional material of the tiki shop was shared on social media, via The Shopkeeper's Twitter banner. Shop Checkpoint Signboards Above every shop in Picnic Panic is a signboard with the word "TUWHERA" written on it. Promotional material displayed one of these shop signboards before the release of the DLC. Inn-finity A green hut with a signboard with the word "INNFINITY" on it is found in a very secret area of Voodkin Shore. This secret area is accessed in the southwestern corner of the room with the fifth shop. Be in 8-bit, go to the dead-end with a palm tree and a health jar, and wait near the left wall for about 30 seconds to reveal the secret pathway. "INNFINITY" is a reference to The Shopkeeper's story in Voodkin Shore, about a family of innkeepers. ARG :For the main article, see ARG. Voodoo Magic Word In the Picnic Panic DLC trailer, shortly after the promotional words "VOODOO MAGIC!" appear, a tiny slab of stone can be seen in the background with the word "TUWHERA" etched into it. In the ARG, this word was required to save The Archivist, who was unable to return to The Void until "TUWHERA" was uttered into it. Interestingly, this particular slab of stone does not appear in the final version of Picnic Panic, despite being in the trailer footage. Books from The Archives In the official The Messenger Discord server, The Archivist gave the players an opportunity to view an excerpt from one of three books from The Archives. These books introduced two more letters of the alphabet: J and Z. This also introduced the apostrophe symbol. * A lime-green book labeled "NINJA." * An aqua book labeled "THE ALCHEMIST." * A red book labeled "BARMA'THAZEL." Ninja's Book Players of the official The Messenger Discord server voted for the lime-green book, Ninja's book. The book contained two pages with an excerpt of Ninja's adventures. With this excerpt, four more letters of the alphabet were introduced: G/K/V/Y. This also introduced the comma symbol and period symbol. Stone Tablet Timeline Players of the official The Messenger Discord server were given an opportunity by The Archivist to complete a timeline of stone tablets, ranging from The Alchemist's birth, to the Phantom's curse, and to Ninja's role as The Messenger. If properly placed, The Archivist promised to reveal more information about how he became an immortal being. This timeline of stone tablets revealed the second-to-last unknown letter, the letter P. Only the letter X remained unknown. Players proposed the following stone tablet placement: * Birth of The Alchemist * Hundreds of thousands of years gap * The Flood * Phantom's Curse begins * Thousands of years gap * Ninja carries the scroll The next day, The Archivist confirmed that the proposed timeline was in the correct order and then provided more information on his origins. Discord Shop Mysterious letters began to appear in the official The Messenger Discord server, obtained in various manners. The collected letters are currently recorded at the top of the Discord branch of The Shop. May 3, 2019 * The Clockwork Concierge spoke of the mysterious shop upgrade called "The Letter H" and requested for The Shopkeeper to add it to the Discord shop. May 14, 2019 * The Shopkeeper had neglected his duty to add "The Letter H" as a shop upgrade. The Clockwork Concierge again requested for The Shopkeeper to add the upgrade to the shop, and The Shopkeeper finally updated the tree. May 17, 2019 * Stéphanie was selected to be The Messenger for purchasing upgrades. * Stéphanie purchased "The Scrying Orb," an incredibly fragile orb that was only visible to members of the official Discord with the "Ninja" role. It was explained that if its contents were revealed, shared, or discussed, the scrying orb would break. On that day, the orb cracked a bit due to Phil (The Clockwork Operator) talking about the orb. July 19, 2019 * Tommy The Lucky One (a.k.a. StrawB) was selected to be The Messenger for purchasing upgrades. * "The Letter E" was found and automatically obtained during Chapter 2 of the text adventure. Obtained * "The Letter H" was purchased by StrawB. Obtained * Since "The Letter H" was purchased by StrawB, the next upgrade appeared in the tree, "The Letters A & U." August 8, 2019 * "The Letter R" was awarded by the Clockwork Concierge to celebrate 2,000 total members in the official Discord server. Obtained September 13, 2019 * Ashes was selected to be The Messenger for purchasing upgrades. * The Shopkeeper asked if Ashes was interested in breaking the scrying orb. After a community discussion, Ashes voted to keep the orb intact. * Ashes asked The Shopkeeper for clarification on the purpose of collecting all of these letters. The Shopkeeper explained that these letters needed to be collected in order to see The Archivist once again. He also mentioned that these letters would not spell out the word "TUWHERA." * "The Letters A & U" was purchased by Ashes. and U Obtained * "Ramblings of a lost soul Chapter 2" was purchased by Ashes. In the document is the mention of someone named "AEPHORUL." It is speculated that this may be the word the letters are forming. September 19, 2019 * The silhouette of "The Letter L" appeared in the crack of the scrying orb. There were many arguments and discussions whether or not to break the scrying orb, but in the end, the orb remained intact. October 3, 2019 * The scrying orb's magical power subsided for good, and the orb appeared to be unbreakable. * Suses was encouraged by the community to punt the orb really far. The orb was punted really far and is now lost. * Clockwork Concierge hinted that The Shopkeeper might be able to help with the orb. Colos or Suses Event After the conclusion of the "Colos or Suses event" in the official The Messenger Discord, Colos and Suses created a Commemorative Plaque as a thanks for everyone who participated. The Commemorative Plaque revealed the final letter, X, along with the numbers 0, 1, 2, 3, and 9. Ramblings of a Lost Soul In the official The Messenger Discord server, The Archivist delivered a scroll to the Clockwork Concierge to deliver to the community. The document is titled "Ramblings_of_a_lost_soul.png." It revealed the "question mark" symbol. "SOUL ADRIFT, ADVENTUROUS HEART. ANOTHER TIMELINE, ANOTHER OF THE FLESHMANCER'S CREATIONS DOWN. ANOTHER MINOR WOUND, ANOTHER TRIVIAL CONCOCTION, ANOTHER DEAD END. STILL NO SIGN OF THE STAR SHARDS. "SOUL ADRIFT, WORRIED HEART. THE WITNESSES OF BOOK 1, HAVE THEY REALIZED BY NOW? NINJA SAW THEIR REMAINS. WITHOUT ECLIPSE MAGIC, WE ARE DOOMED. HOW I WISH THEY WERE STILL BY MY SIDE... "SOUL ADRIFT, INDUSTRIOUS HEART. BUYING TIME THROUGH NINJA'S SIDE QUEST. BUT HOW TO PREPARE THEM FOR BOOK 2? A MATTER TO THINK THROUGH BEFORE I RETURN. "SOUL ADRIFT, DETERMINED HEART. SO MANY POTENTIAL ADVENTURERS, AND SO LITTLE POWER LEFT. ONLY ONE VOIDWALKER TO SEE THE TRUTH AND CARRY IT BACK. BUT WHO? I WILL KEEP WATCHING THEM. "IT IS TIME THE ARTIFICER REVEALED A BIT MORE." In reference to the last line of the message, The Artificer made a blog post on the official website. Ramblings of a Lost Soul - Chapter 2 In the official The Messenger Discord server, during a visit from The Shopkeeper in #the-shop text channel, "Ramblings of a lost soul Chapter 2" became an available shop upgrade in the Discord branch of The Shop. After it was purchased, Manfred delivered a scroll and gave it to The Shopkeeper, who then handed the scroll to the community. The document is titled "Ramblings_of_a_lost_soul_Pt_2.png." "SOUL ADRIFT, ABHORRENT HEART ANOTHER SHATTERED MOON, ANOTHER WORLD EATER ANOTHER CORRUPTED FUTURE "SOUL ADRIFT, RESIGNED HEART CLOSING ANOTHER TIMELINE THAT COULD HAVE BEEN HOW MUCH IS ENOUGH, AEPHORUL? "SOUL ADRIFT, FORLORN HEART LUANA, I NEED YOUR STRENGTH TO CARRY ME SOLEN, I NEED YOUR LIGHT TO GUIDE MY PATH "SOUL ADRIFT, HOPEFUL HEART ALL THESE MESSENGERS, ARE THEY READY? PERHAPS IF I SHOWED THEM THE PAST... "STARS ALIGN AT THE TURN OF SPRING, A VOIDWALKER IS NEEDED BEFORE THEN." Gallery The Bowman Screenshot 3.png|The Bowman statue in the Tower of Time, just above the shop. Alphabet Screenshot 2.png|The Queen of Quills statue in the Tower of Time. Alphabet Screenshot 3.png|The Creator statue in the Tower of Time. Alphabet Screenshot 4.png|The Iron Hood statue in the Tower of Time. Alphabet Screenshot 5.png|The Queen of Quills, The Creator, and The Iron Hood statues, making a second appearance in the Tower of Time. Alphabet Screenshot 6.png|The 16-bit Forlorn Temple demon throne. Alphabet Screenshot 7.png|The 8-bit Forlorn Temple demon throne. Alphabet Screenshot 8.png|Screenshot from the Picnic Panic DLC trailer, showcasing the stone slab with the word "TUWHERA." Books.png|Three books from The Archives. Timeline.png|Stone tablets to be inserted into a timeline. Timeline 2.png|Stone tablets inserted into the timeline. TheGreat2019ColosOrSussesDebate with Words.png|Captions for the "Colos or Suses Debate" stone tablet. Tiki-shop-8bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the shop. A rock with the letter P sits on a shelf. fr:Alphabet pt-br:Alfabeto ru:Алфавит Category:ARG Category:Lore